


Blue Walls

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli gets to spend the week with his Daddy and Uncle George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Elliot looked at George who was bent over picking up his pen. He admired the doctor’s ass before turning back to his paperwork. George stood back up and looked back at Elliot with a raised eyebrow as if to say he knew. Elliot looked at him and shrugged. George rolled his eyes and went to his office. Elliot smiled a little.

Elliot loved the dynamic between them ever since they got together. What happened at the conference in DC was their beginning and Elliot was glad that it was. He didn’t like how it happened but he was glad it did. He was glad that they seemed to be able to get on and their relationship was amazing. There were bumps and a lot of bumping heads. There were a couple of time he was locked out of the apartment or slept in the guest bedroom. Four years and they still had a very good connection and Elliot loved it.

Elliot got up from his desk and went to George’s office with a file.

“Come in,” was the muffled response to Elliot’s knock on the door.

Elliot went in and George smiled at him. Elliot closed the door and locked it. He went to George’s desk and dropped the file on it.

“Thank you, El,” George said and Elliot went around the desk and kissed George. George gave a low moan and pulled away.

“You’re welcome,” Elliot said.

“Are we going to take Eli for the week still?” George asked.

Elliot nodded. “He wants to see his Uncle George,” he said with a smile.

George blushed and smiled. Eli was the only one of Elliot’s kids that adored him and he knew that he completely adored Eli too. Elliot’s other kids didn’t really like him. He was fine with that because it was what he expected.

Elliot looked at George and saw that the doctor was thinking. Elliot ran his fingers through his lover’s hair and George looked up at him.

“What are you going to do?” George asked.

“We’re going to go and get Eli and take him home. I already know you’re going to make spaghetti,” Elliot said.

Eli loved spaghetti. If the boy could, he would eat it all day, every day. He was also so spoiled on George’s spaghetti that he wouldn’t eat his own mother’s spaghetti. When Elliot found that out he laughed and Kathy couldn’t help but laugh at it too.

“Well my other favorite boy is coming over,” George said and Elliot shook his head.

“You spoil him,” Elliot said and George gave him a stern look.

“This coming from the man who would probably find a way to give him the Moon if he asked,” George said.

Elliot looked away knowing that George was right. He loved having a little one again. His other kids didn’t have much time for him anymore, not that he minded much. They had their own lives to live now that they were adults and becoming adults. They all had jobs and the twins were going to college now. They also weren’t too happy that he was with George.

“I’m going to go finish the rest of my paperwork,” Elliot said kissing George.

“Okay. I’m going to the hospital and I’ll be back by the end of your shift,” George said.

Elliot nodded and he left the office.

* * *

George stepped out the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Elliot was still sitting at his desk. Elliot looked at him before giving a slight nod.

“Hey, doc,” John said as he passed George.

“Hello, John,” George said smiling at the older man. He walked to his office and gathered his files.

Elliot came into the office and handed George another file.

“The Captain wanted me to give you this,” Elliot said.

“Thank you. I’ve been trying to get this file for two days,” George said.

“Are you ready?” Elliot asked.

George nodded. “I just need to get my things together,” he said.

Elliot kissed him before leaving to go wait in the car.

George gathered his files and placed them into his briefcase. He organized his desk and walked out the office. He locked the door and said good-bye to John and Fin.

George waited for the elevator and when it came he stepped in.

* * *

Elliot was waiting for him outside of the car. George walked to the passenger side.

“Are you sure you want me to drive?” Elliot asked.

“You know how to get to the house better than I do.”

Elliot shrugged and got into the driver’s seat. “The car seat is in the trunk, right?” He asked.

“Yes. I put it in this morning while you were in the shower,” George said.

“I was wondering where you went. I needed some help in the shower,” Elliot said and George rolled his eyes.

“No you didn’t,” George said. He looked at his watch.

“Should take an hour to pick him up and an hour to get back,” Elliot said.

“I hope less than that.” George didn’t like having to drive to Queens from Manhattan. That was the main reason why Elliot was driving.

“We’re going to keep Eli for the weekend and the week,” Elliot said and George looked over at him.

“I know. I’m probably going to be called in if there is an emergency,” George said. Elliot knew that but George was called mostly at night and sometimes early in the morning.

“That’s not a big deal. We’re going to be in the apartment for the weekend. Tomorrow we’re going to take Eli to the park and he wanted to go to the zoo too, so we’ll do that during the week too,” Elliot said.

George smiled thinking about spending a week with Elliot and Eli. They were his two favorite boys.

Elliot looked at him and smiled. “Hm, tonight we can have fun,” he said.

George looked at him. “Same procedure?” He asked.

Elliot nodded. The procedure was that Eli was put to bed. They waited until he was completely asleep. Then they locked the bedroom door and had ‘fun’. Then the bed sheets are changed and they take a shower. Then they get dressed, unlock the door, and go to sleep.

At some point after that, Eli would show up and snuggle his way between them. It happened a lot and Elliot tried hard to get Eli to stay in his bed but Eli was quite persistent. Actually he was very stubborn. A trait that he got from his father and it made George smile. Even though Eli was mostly with his mother he was like Elliot in a whole lot of ways.

George yawned and Elliot looked over at him. “We’re almost there. Eli is going to jump on us so you can’t be sleepy.”

* * *

Eli looked out the door and pouted before tugging lightly on his hair in annoyance.

“Mommy, Daddy and Uncle George are not here yet,” he whined as he went back to the kitchen.

“They’re coming, sweetie,” Kathy said and brushed back Eli’s long hair out of his face. She shook her head. Eli refused to get his hair cut because Uncle George had long hair too. She didn’t mind it though. Elliot would probably be able to cut it if she asked.

There was a honk and Eli raced to the door. “Daddy!” Eli stood on his toes and reached up for the door handle and opened it. He ran out of the door as Elliot stepped out of the car. Eli threw himself at Elliot and Elliot grabbed him and picked him up.

“Hey, buddy,” Elliot said as he kissed Eli on the forehead.

“I missed you, Daddy,” Eli said. George stepped out of the car and he walked around to Elliot and Eli.

“Uncle George,” Eli said and Elliot let Eli down. Eli shot over to George and George picked him.

“Missed you, Uncle George,” Eli said.

“Missed you too, Eli.” George kissed Eli on his cheek.

“I’ll go get Eli’s stuff,” Elliot said.

George put Eli down and grabbed his hand.

“Come say hi to Mommy,” Eli said and George let Eli pull him to the house.

George opened the door and went into the house. “Mommy, Uncle George is here,” Eli said pulling George to the kitchen.

“Hi George,” Kathy said.

“Hello Kathy. How are you?” George asked.

“I’m good. I’m glad you’re taking the little monster off of my hands for the week,” she said.

Eli pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m not a monster,” he said. Elliot came into the kitchen carrying Eli’s bags.

“You are a little monster but a good one right,” Elliot said.

“Monsters aren’t good, Daddy,” Eli said and gave him a ‘duh’ look.

George laughed.

“Say good-bye to Mommy, Eli,” Elliot said.

“Bye, Mommy,” Eli said hugging Kathy.

“Bye, baby,” she said.

George picked Eli up and they left the house.

George put Eli down and went to the trunk. He took out the car seat and put it into the backseat. Eli stood there and watched Elliot put his bags into the trunk.

“Daddy, what’s for dinner?” Eli asked.

“Uncle George is going to make spaghetti,” Elliot said and watched his son’s eyes light up and he smiled.

“Alright, Eli,” George said picking the boy up and putting him in his car seat. He buckled him in and Eli smiled at him.

Elliot closed the trunk and he looked at the house to see that Dickie was looking out the door at him with an angry look. Elliot sighed and walked to the driver’s side door. This time he wasn’t even going to bother with getting into a confrontation with him.

Last time ended up with Dickie calling George a faggot and Elliot almost did something he would have regretted.

It wasn’t as if Elliot expected his kids to really be happy about it but no one was going to be disrespectful or bigoted. He didn’t raise any of them to be like that. He taught them all that everyone was different and that there was nothing wrong with that.

He sometimes wondered about the conflicting messages Catholicism had. He always wondered if it would interfere with the way he taught kids to behave. Elliot also thought that Dickie was also being extremely hateful because he just didn’t like George. 

Elliot got into the car and George did the same.

“Are you okay,” George asked. He had seen Dickie.

“I’m fine,” Elliot said as he started the car.

* * *

“When will it be done,” Eli asked George.

“It’s almost done, Eli.” George said looking down at Eli

Elliot sat at the kitchen table looking at Eli clinging to George’s leg.

“Hey Eli, come here and leave Uncle George alone so he can finish,” Elliot said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eli said and he went to Elliot. Elliot pulled him onto his lap.

George looked back and smiled.

“Do you think you need a haircut,” Elliot asked Eli.

“No,” Eli said.

“What if I told you that Uncle George was going to get a haircut too? Would you get a haircut?”

“Yes,” Eli said.

George shook his head. Elliot loved his hair long. George blushed suddenly thinking about how Elliot loved to pull his hair and tug on it when they were having sex. Before Elliot he would have just cut it low and keep it that way but sometimes he would let it grow and Elliot took a liking to it and told George to keep growing it ever since then George only trimmed his hair so it didn’t go past his shoulders.

George shook his head and turned off the boiling pot of spaghetti. He grabbed the pot holder. The colander was in the sink and George poured the spaghetti and water into the colander. George let the water drain off and poured the spaghetti back into the pot. George grabbed a plate and placed some spaghetti on it and then some sauce.

“Eli,” George said as he placed the plate in front of him and Eli cheered. The boy picked up his fork and started to dig in. Elliot kissed Eli on the top of the head. George came over and leaned down to give Elliot a kiss.

* * *

Eli snored lightly and Elliot closed the door quietly. Elliot walked to the bedroom where George was reading a book.

Elliot closed the door and locked it. George looked up and smiled. He put his book on the night stand and Elliot got onto the bed. He pulled George against him and kissed him hard. George moaned and he tugged at Elliot’s shirt. Elliot pulled away and sat up to take his shirt off. He then started to unbutton George’s shirt.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Elliot said before biting down hard on George’s neck.

“Ah,” George gasped and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.

Elliot pulled George’s hair. “How many times have I told you that I want to hear you?”

George moaned in pain and pleasure.

Elliot pushed George down onto the bed before going for George’s pants. Elliot pulled George’s pants and boxers off roughly.

George’s cock was already semi-hard and George moaned as he wrapped his hand around himself. He lazily pumped his cock as Elliot went over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. George moaned softly as he ran his thumb over his slit. Elliot tapped him on the thigh and George pulled his hand off himself. Elliot lifted George’s right leg over his shoulder and lowered his head to take George into his mouth.

“El,” George moaned and he threaded his fingers into Elliot’s hair. Elliot swirled his tongue around the head and George thrust into Elliot’s mouth.

Elliot let George thrust into his mouth but backed away when he felt and heard the tell-tale signs of George about to come.

Elliot grabbed the lube and popped it open. He spread some on his fingers.

“El,” George moaned as Elliot pushed a finger in.

“So fucking tight,” Elliot said as he slowly pumped his finger in out. He then pushed in the second finger.

“Please,” George said.

“What do you want, baby,” Elliot asked wanting George to say it.

“Fuck me,” George groaned as Elliot hit his prostate.

Elliot smirked and he pulled his fingers out. He got up and he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. George watched as Elliot’s cock sprung out dripping and he moaned softly.

“Hurry up,” George said and Elliot smiled.

“You’re so fucking impatient.” Elliot grabbed the lube and slicked his cock. He then pulled George to the edge of the bed. He leaned down and kissed him. George pulled back and bit down on Elliot’s bottom lip. George then sucked on it. Elliot pulled away from George and pulled George’s hair so that his neck was exposed. Elliot bit down on his neck again in the same spot. George moaned.

“If you don’t get into me right now,” George said as he rocked against Elliot.

Elliot leaned back and lined up. He pushed in slowly and watched George’s eyes roll back into his head and his head fall back onto the bed. Elliot gasped as he pushed into the tight heat. Elliot pulled out and slammed in and George moaned.

“Such a fucking slut,” Elliot said as he started to move.

George moaned at the words. Before Elliot he would have been so turned off by those words but for some reason when Elliot said things like that, it made him instantly hard.

Elliot pulled out and flipped George over. George moaned as Elliot slammed back into him. Again George bit his lip to stifle his moans and Elliot frowned and pulled George’s hair hard.

“I want to hear you while I fuck you. I want to hear everything,” Elliot said, leaned down at George’s ear.

George moaned and he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it in time with Elliot’s thrusts.

“I’m going to cum, El,” George said and Elliot moved faster. George moaned as he came on the sheets under him.

Elliot growled as George squeezed around him and he filled George. George moaned as the hot seed filled him. Elliot pulled out and he moved away from George so he wouldn’t fall on him.

Elliot looked at George who was breathing heavily and he watched as a few beads of sweat rolled down his neck.

“Are you okay, baby?” Elliot said.

George rolled over and looked at Elliot. “I feel good,” he said and Elliot leaned down and kissed him.

“Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep,” Elliot said. He got up and pulled George with him to the shower.

* * *

George yawned and felt soreness that made him moan softly. It was a nice sore. He felt a smaller body move against him and he looked down to see messy blond hair.

“Morning, Uncle George,” Eli said with a smile.

George smiled at Eli. “Morning, little one,” he said.

“Daddy won’t wake up,” Eli said with a pout.

“We should let Daddy sleep,” George said.

“I don’t think Daddy can,” a gruff voice said and George looked over at Elliot.

“Morning, buddy,” Elliot said and kissed Eli on the head.

“Morning, baby,” he said and leaned over and kissed George.

Elliot grabbed Eli and tickled him.

“Daddy,” Eli squealed and laughed. “Uncle George, help me!”

George laughed as Elliot growled.

“Uncle George will never save you,” Elliot said before letting the boy go and kissing him on the forehead.

“I want pancakes for breakfast,” Eli said.

“Uncle George and I will make you pancakes,” Elliot said.

* * *

George looked at Elliot and Eli who were both covered with pancake batter. They were happily eating their pancakes and George smiled.

“These are good Uncle George,” Eli said with his mouth full of pancake.

“I’m glad you like it, Eli,” George said. Elliot looked at George and smiled.

George smiled back. Looking at his favorite boys, he knew it was going to be a good week.

* * *

Elliot sat down next to George and they both watched Eli slide down the slide and run back around to do it again.

“He loves that damn slide,” Elliot said fondly and George smiled.

“Yeah he does. What do you want to do after this?” George asked.

They were still trying to finish Eli’s room in their apartment. They had moved out the guest bed put a twin bed in. They had to paint it and get a new wardrobe and dressers that Eli could easily open and work.

“We could start the painting and Eli can help us. We already got the blue paint he wanted.” Elliot said.

George nodded. That was a good idea and it would be good to spend some time with Eli having fun painting.

“Ow!”

George looked and saw that Eli was on the ground. He went to get up but Elliot stopped him.

“Wait,” Elliot said.

George watched as Eli got off the ground and went back to running.

“He’s fine. I’ve learned that you can’t always fawn. If he was really hurt, he would have stayed there and started crying. Probably just a scrap,” Elliot said.

George nodded and relaxed, leaning against Elliot. “Sorry, got worried,” he said.

“It’s what happens when you’re a parent,” Elliot said.

George looked at him in surprise.

“You may be Uncle George, but I know that you see him as a son and you take care of him as if he is. I’m glad that you do,” Elliot said and George smiled softly.

Elliot grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Love you,” he said.

“Love you, too,” George said.

Eli ran up to them and showed them his hand. “I’m bleeding, Daddy,” Eli said and George took out some tissue and applied pressure.

“Does that mean you’re ready to go home?” Elliot asked.

Eli nodded. “I need a band-aid,” he said.

* * *

Eli looked at his blue band-aid and smiled. “Thank you, Uncle George,” Eli said.

Elliot came out of Eli’s room. “I covered the carpet and moved the bed so we can paint,” he said.

Eli jumped up and down. Elliot picked him up.

“We’re going to put you into to paint clothes,” Elliot said taking Eli into the master bedroom.

Elliot sat Eli onto the bed and looked through the drawers. He pulled out one of his old t-shirts and put it on Eli. It was over sized and it covered all his clothing.

George pulled out his old jeans and one of Elliot’s t-shirts. Eli slid off the bed and looked up at Elliot. “Can we paint now, Daddy?” he asked. He wanted to paint right now.

“You and I are going to get started while Uncle George changes into something that can get dirty,” Elliot said as he took Eli by the hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

George shook his head and changed his clothing.

When George was finished he walked into Eli’s room and saw that Eli already had paint on his face.

“How did you get paint on your face, Eli,” George asked.

“It’s Daddy’s fault,” Eli said pouting.

“It was an accident,” Elliot said looking at George’s stern face.

George sighed and grabbed a paintbrush.

Eli had his own small paintbrush and Elliot guided his hand up and down to show him how to paint the wall.

George sighed when he felt a paintbrush touch his arm. “El,” he said annoyed.

“It was an accident,” Elliot protested.

Soon half a wall was finished and Eli was still going strong. Elliot sighed as he accidently dropped some paint on his sneakers. The sneakers were old but he was hoping to be a bit neater unless it meant painting Eli and George blue. Elliot felt a brush hit him in the face and he looked to see a shocked Eli.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Eli said. George laughed at Elliot. “It’s okay, buddy,” he said as he chuckled.

* * *

Elliot looked at the one whole wall that they had painted. George was getting Eli some food and Elliot was cleaning up the plastic off the floor and putting the paint away.

Elliot came out of the room when he was done and he walked past his bedroom and then walked back seeing that Eli and George were both asleep on the bed. Elliot went into the room and kissed them both on the head before heading to the bathroom to wash the paint off his face and arms.

Elliot went into the kitchen after he got off enough of the paint. He made himself a plate of spaghetti and went to the living room to eat and watch TV.

* * *

Elliot felt a weight on his lap and against his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked to see that George was laid against his side with his head on his shoulder and then he looked down to see Eli stretched across both their laps. Elliot smiled.

“Baby,” he said shaking George lightly. George opened his eyes and yawned.

“Hm,” George mumbled.

“Why aren’t you in bed? I’m not complaining but it’s more comfortable,” Elliot said brushing Eli’s hair from his face.

“Eli wanted to cuddle with his daddy,” George said.

“You wanted to cuddle with Daddy too,” Elliot said with a lecherous grin and he laughed at the light pink dusting on George’s cheeks.

Elliot kissed George softly and nipped at his lip before pulling away.

“Yes I wanted to cuddle with you too. You make a nice pillow,” George said.

“I protect you, occasionally feed you, sometimes make for really good conversation, and give you a great fuck and I’m just a pillow,” Elliot said teasingly.

“Watch your language,” George said glaring at him.

“He’s out cold,” Elliot said before kissing George again.

“I’m going to put Eli in his bed,” he said as he gingerly picked the little boy up before standing. He carried him to the room. Elliot took off Eli’s jeans and left the shirt he gave him earlier on him. He kissed him on the forehead. George was at the door and Elliot smiled at him as he stood next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“I can’t wait to have the room finished. It’ll be his room. I mean he has Dickie’s old room which still has a lot of his old things. This one will be just his,” Elliot said.

“We should take him to go see what type of furniture he wants. We need to get him something that he likes now but can also grow into,” George said.

There was only a bed, a small dresser, and a toy chest in the room.

“We can do that tomorrow then. We still have to plan the zoo day too,” Elliot said.

George nodded and yawned he felt himself being pulled to the bedroom.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Elliot said.

* * *

Eli yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes before getting out of his bed. He walked to the bathroom and did his business before going into the master bedroom and getting on the bed with his Daddy and Uncle George. Sun was shining through the blinds as Eli shook his Daddy.

“Daddy,” Eli whined when Elliot didn’t budget.

“Morning Eli,” George said with a yawn.

Eli looked at George and smiled brightly.

“Morning, Uncle George,” Eli said.

“Is this going to happen every morning,” Elliot mumbled and he opened his eyes.

“Morning, Daddy,” Eli said as he got off of Elliot. George kissed Eli on top of the head.

“You know it is El,” George said.

Elliot sighed as he sat up. He looked at Eli and George.

“You both need a haircut,” he said with a smile.

Eli sighed and George pulled him onto his lap.

“I’ll cut your hair and then mine while Daddy makes breakfast, okay?”

Eli nodded. He jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Elliot leaned over to kiss George.

“Not too short,” he said running his fingers through George’s hair one last time.

“I know,” George said before he went to the bathroom.

Elliot got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and he grabbed the sausage, eggs, roast beef, and cheese. He then grabbed the sandwich rolls from off the fridge. Two sausage, egg and cheese sandwiches and one roast beef, egg, and cheese. The roast beef was for George.

Elliot chuckled when he found out that George didn’t really like pork. Also George wasn’t too fond of beef either. Normally he only ate it in spaghetti and the form of roast beef and pastrami. Elliot ate almost anything and so did Eli.

Eli came running into the kitchen. “Daddy,” he said excitedly. Elliot turned and saw Eli’s hair. The front of his hair was cut to just above his eyebrows and the back was cut to the back of his neck.

“I like it buddy,” Elliot said with a smile. Eli beamed and he sat at the table.

“What’s your Uncle George doing?” Elliot asked.

“He’s taking a shower. He got hair all over him,” Eli answered.

“Okay. Go get dressed and I’ll have breakfast done by then,” Elliot said.

Eli ran out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

Elliot put the bread in the toaster and then the sausage in the pan. He looked at the bread every now and then to check the coloring. He took the bread out and then turned the sausage over. Another pan was added to the stove and Elliot turned the fire on and sprayed the pan. He buttered the toast. Then he cracked two eggs into the pan and seasoned them with salt and pepper. He then quickly turned the sausage again.

“Love seeing you cook,” George said as he took the fork out Elliot’s hand and tended to the eggs. Elliot smiled. George’s hair was shorter but still long enough for Elliot.

“Sexy,” Elliot said, running his fingers through George’s hair. He then turned back to the sausage which was done. He turned off the fire and George did the same for the eggs. Elliot took the egg pan from George and he put the eggs on the toast then the cheese and then a piece of sausage. He then grabbed the ketchup from the fridge.

Eli ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. George cut the sandwich in half and placed it in front of Eli. Elliot put the ketchup on the table and Eli smiled.

“Thank you Daddy and Uncle George.”

“You’re welcome,” they said together.

* * *

Elliot picked Eli up and carried him into the furniture store. George was right behind him.

“Do you think that we can find something blue?” Eli asked.

“Don’t you have enough blue in the room,” Elliot said and Eli shook his head.

“How about something white, Eli?” George said.

Eli shook his head and pouted.

“How about you think about another color besides blue that you like and look for it?” Elliot asked Eli.

Eli looked thoughtful before he nodded.

“So you’re going to need a dresser, nightstand, and a wardrobe,” George said and Elliot pointed to some dressers. Eli ran over.

They didn’t want to get anything too adult but they wanted something that would last Eli until he was at least a teenager.

“Daddy what about this one,” Eli asked.

It was a plain wooden dresser and was black. It had three draws on the left side and a door on the left side. Elliot opened the door and saw that there were three shelves inside.

“This the one you like, Eli?” George asked.

Eli nodded. “My favorite color is blue. My second favorite color is black,” he said with a smile.

“Do you need any help?”

Elliot turned when he heard the question. An employee was standing there.

“Yes we do. I wonder if there is a matching nightstand for this dresser,” he asked the man.

“Yes there is. Is that the piece you’re interested in?”

“Yes and is there a wardrobe to match,” George asked as he picked up Eli.

“No there isn’t but there are ones that would match nicely with it right this way,” the man said.

Elliot and George followed. Eli looked at the tall wardrobes and he wiggled in George’s arms. George put him down and he looked at them.

“I like this one,” Eli said. It was black and there was a drawer on the bottom and two doors. Elliot opened it and looked. One side had a place to hang clothing and the other some shelves.

“The dresser and the matching night stand and the wardrobe are the ones that I want,” Elliot said. They followed to the register and Elliot pulled out his credit card and ID.

“Uncle George I’m thirsty,” Eli said.

“Okay Eli. I’m going to take Eli to the store down the street,” George said to Elliot. Elliot nodded.

George grabbed Eli’s hand and they walked out of the store.

“Are you happy with your choice Eli?” George asked as they walked.

Eli nodded. “It’s going to make my room look nice with my two favorite colors.”

“Yes it will.”

“George!” George turned when he saw Elliot running towards them.

“Just wanted to make sure I caught up to you guys,” Elliot said with a smile.

George just shook his head. “When will we be expecting Eli’s things?” He asked.

“About two weeks,” Elliot said.

Elliot saw a jewelry store. It reminded him of what he was putting off.

He was going to get George a ring. He was going to make it official. That was the plan. He just couldn’t seem to find the time to find a ring. If it’s official, Eli wouldn’t have to call George ‘Uncle’.

“Something wrong,” George asked.

Elliot shook his head. He brushed his fingers against George’s. “No I was just thinking,” he said.

* * *

George lay against Elliot and he heard his pager. George sat up and he slipped his shoes on.

Elliot sighed.

“I’m sorry El,” George said.

“It’s okay,” Elliot said. George leaned down and kissed Elliot.

“I’ll be back in about two hours,” he said before leaving.

Elliot sat up on the bed and he saw Eli come into the room.

“Where did Uncle George go?” Eli asked.

“He went to the hospital to help someone,” Elliot said.

Elliot smiled for a second before getting off the bed.

“Come on Eli, we’re going to go and get something for Uncle George,” he said.

Eli smiled. “Okay. Do I get to help you pick it out?”

Elliot nodded and smiled.

Eli ran back to his room to get his shoes and jacket. Elliot put his shoes on and he went into Eli’s room.

“Are you ready,” Elliot asked.

Eli nodded and they left the apartment.

Elliot walked into a jewelry store. It was close to their apartment. It wasn’t extravagant but it had some nice things. Elliot looked at the rings and Eli pressed his face against the glass and looked.

“What about this one, Daddy?” Eli asked.

Elliot looked at the one Eli was pointing at.

“Do you think Uncle George will like that one,” Elliot asked.

Eli nodded.

“Can I see that one,” Elliot asked.

It was silver and the middle was a light gray all around.

“Can you engrave this for me,” Elliot asked.

“Yes we can,” the lady behind the counter said. Elliot handed her a piece of paper with what he wanted. Elliot and Eli waited. Elliot got the ring and he paid for it and left.

“Daddy what is the ring for,” Eli asked.

“I’m going to ask Uncle George to marry me,” Elliot said as they walked back to the apartment.

“Does that mean that Uncle George will be my new Mommy,” Eli asked confused.

Elliot laughed at the fact that Eli thought of George as a female. “No, Eli. Nobody will ever replace Mommy. George will be your step-dad.”

“So I’ll have two Daddies and a Mommy?”

“Yes, Eli,” Elliot said.

“So I get to call Uncle George, Daddy too.”

Elliot nodded. “Yes but for now you have to keep it a secret and keep calling him Uncle George. But soon you can call him Dad. How about calling him Papa since you call me Daddy?”

“I like that,” Eli said with a smile.

* * *

George sighed as he walked into the apartment. He walked to the bedroom and went in and he smiled. Elliot had Eli pulled against his chest and they were both sleeping.

George walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the television. It was mostly for the background noise. He wondered what Eli and Elliot got up to while he was gone. They were probably playing games and stuff. One time he came back and the kitchen was a complete mess. They had tried to bake cupcakes and everything that could go wrong went wrong.

George ended making them another batch of cupcakes and then cleaned the kitchen up. Elliot helped some but he cleaned most of it. He didn’t really mind. Eli’s big smile was enough to keep him from being annoyed.

“Glad you’re home, gorgeous.”

George looked up to see Elliot rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Hey,” he said getting up and walking over to Elliot. He wrapped his arms around Elliot.

“When did you come in?” Elliot asked as he kissed George.

“Maybe about ten minutes ago,” George said.

“I missed you,” Elliot said as he slid his hands down to cup George’s ass.

George gave a low moan. “Your son is in our room,” he said.

"That can be fixed," Elliot said as he let go of George.

Elliot walked into the room and he picked Eli off the bed.

The boy didn't stir as Elliot took him to his room and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and left closing the door behind him.

George was already on the bed half naked.

"You're impatient as ever," Elliot said as he chuckled. He pulled his shirt off and then shut and locked their door. He grabbed George by the leg and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

"If you rip my pants you're not getting anything," George threatened.

"Promises, promises, promises," Elliot said. "You wouldn't turn down a chance for me to fuck you into the bed," he said with a smirk.

George glared at him. "Shut up and get my pants off," he said.

Elliot unbuckled George's pants and he pulled them down slowly leaving George's boxers.

"El," George said.

Elliot tried not to laugh. George was whining but he better not say anything because he would be left high and dry. He was already hard and the last thing he wanted was to have to jerk off in the bathroom.

George saw the shadow of a smile and he glared. Elliot leaned down and kissed George.

“Don’t look like that,” Elliot said after he pulled away from George.

Elliot unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. “Move back on the bed,” he said.

George moved back on the bed and Elliot got onto the bed. He hovered over George and just looked at him.

George pulled Elliot down and kissed him.

Elliot pulled away and he looked at George. “I think I love you,” he joked and George laughed.

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me into the bed,” George said and he slipped his hands between their bodies to grip Elliot.

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Elliot said as he kissed George softly.

* * *

George shifted on the bed and kissed Elliot’s shoulder. He then moved to Elliot’s neck where he sucked on the sensitive skin.

Elliot shuddered as he groaned. He opened one eye and turned to look at George.

George smiled at him. “I love you.”

“No you don’t. If you really loved me, you would let me sleep,” Elliot said and he closed his eye.

“I love you so much that I want to wake you up.”

“Not enough love in the world,” Elliot mumbled and George laughed before snuggling closer to Elliot.

“Where’s Eli?” Elliot asked his voice rough.

“Still sleeping I would think,” George said. He sat up. Normally Eli was jumping up and down on them by now.

The sun was out so it was late in the morning.

“Going to check up on him,” he said as he slipped out of the bed.

He left the bedroom and he heard the television. He walked to the living room. Eli was on the couch eating graham crackers.  

The Road Runner was on the television. “Meep, meep.”

George chuckled and Eli looked behind him.

“I wanted to watch TV,” Eli said.

George smiled at him before he sat down next to the boy. He grabbed a cracker.

Eli looked at him before turning back to the TV.

“I don’t get it,” he said.

“What don’t you get?”

“Wile E. Coyote is smart, right?” Eli asked looking at George.

“Yes. He’s smart.”

“He’s smart but he can’t catch the Road Runner?”

“The Road Runner is smarter. It’s funnier if Wile E doesn’t catch him,” George said.

Eli smiled. “It is funnier,” he said before turning back to the TV.

They sat and watched Looney Toons together.

Elliot came into the living room and sat on the couch.

He grabbed a cracker. “This one is my favorite,” he said.

George leaned over and kissed Elliot on the corner of the mouth. Elliot looked at him, his eyes still filled with sleep.

“You look cute. Very cute,” George said kissing him again.

“You only say that when you want something from me. You’ve already taken my virginity. What else do you want?” Elliot mumbled but Eli heard him.

“What’s a virginity?” Eli asked.

George turned red and glared at Elliot.

Elliot sighed at question.

George covered Eli’s ears. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t think he heard me,” Elliot said. He gave him smile that turned into a grimace as he looked at George’s serious face.

George let go of Eli’s ears and Eli looked at them. He saw the look on his Uncle George’s face and then his Daddy’s face. He knew that he didn’t want to stick around for what might happen next. He got up and walked off to his room.

George continued to glare at Elliot. Eli came back to the living room and grabbed the crackers. He looked at the adults before leaving again. The door to his room closed.

“I seriously thought you were the only one who heard that,” Elliot said.

“Also in my defense, I said virginity. I didn’t say ‘fucked my brains out’,” he said looking at George.

“You said it in front of your son,” George said. “I would have killed you if you had said it like that,” he added.

“It’s not a big deal. He’ll forget what we said,” Elliot said leaning back on the couch.

“What if he doesn’t? He’s going to ask again,” George said still glaring at Elliot.

“Then we redirect his attention. It’s not the first time I’ve said something in front of the kids that I wasn’t supposed to. It normally blows over. Stop worrying. You’re just embarrassed. You’re also mad that he asked what virginity was. He didn’t understand a word, trust me.”

George sighed before rubbing his eyes. “I’m still mad at you,” he said.

“I know.” Elliot said as he stood. “I’m going to run a bath for Eli.”

Elliot leaned down and kissed George. “You should fuck my brains out more often.”

George sighed and he cracked a small smile.

* * *

Eli scratched his head and yawned.

“Are you tired?” Elliot asked.

Eli shook his head as he curled into Elliot.

George sighed as he looked at his paperwork.

“We’re supposed to be relaxing,” Elliot said. He looked at George who was moving papers around.

“I know but I have to finish some of this before work next week,” George said.

“Are we going to the zoo still,” Eli asked, his head pressed against Elliot’s side.

“We’re going tomorrow, Eli. You’ll get to see your favorite animals,” Elliot said.

Eli smiled and he looked at George.

“Uncle George, what’s your favorite animal?” He asked.

George shrugged. “I don’t have a favorite animal,” he said. At least he didn’t think so. He’d never really given it a thought. He had only been to the zoo once when he was a kid. It was a class field trip and he did have fun but he liked all the animals he didn’t really have a favorite.

“What’s your favorite animal, Eli,” George asked.

“It’s the lions because they’re king of the jungle,” Eli said with a smile.

“Also because his favorite movie is the Lion King,” Elliot said.

Elliot started to tickle Eli and the little boy squealed. Eli wiggled around trying to get away.

Elliot stopped and kissed Eli on the forehead.

George shook his head at the two and he put his paperwork done. He joined them on the couch and curled into Elliot’s unoccupied side.

“Am I a pillow?”

“Yes,” Eli said and George laughed.

“A very good pillow,” George said.

Elliot smiled and leaned back into the couch.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pelted the window and he placed his hand up to the glass. Blue eyes looked at the dark clouds and the frown on his face was heartbreaking.

"Eli," George said softly and Eli looked at him.

"Come here," he said.

Eli walked over and George picked him up.

"I wanted to go to the zoo," Eli said and he placed his face into George's neck and George took him to the living room.

"I know," George said softly and Elliot took Eli from George's arms.

"It's okay, buddy," Elliot said and he sat down on the couch.

George sat down too and leaned against Elliot. He kissed Eli on the forehead.

They sat there together. Eli had woken up excited but when he saw the rain and he started to cry. Elliot had thought he hurt himself and rushed to Eli's room. He checked Eli and he was fine. He asked Eli what was wrong and Eli told him. Since then Eli had been moping around the apartment and staring out of the window.

George heard his pager go off and he sighed. Elliot looked at him and kissed him.

"I'll see you later," he said. George nodded and kissed Eli on the forehead.

"I'll be back," he said.

Elliot watched as George got his jacket and umbrella and left.

"Daddy?"

Elliot looked at Eli.

"Something wrong, Eli?" Elliot asked.

Eli shook his head. "Remember the ring, Daddy?"

Elliot smiled at Eli. "Yes. What about it?"

"Since we're not going to the zoo we could give him the ring," Eli said.

"You want to call him Papa don't you?" Elliot asked.

Eli nodded and smiled brightly.

"How about we go out for dinner since we didn't get to go to the zoo?" Elliot asked.

Eli nodded.

"Then we give him the ring?" Eli asked.

Elliot nodded and Eli smiled.

"I'm going to call Uncle George and tell him."

Elliot got off the couch and went to the bedroom to get his cell phone.

He called George and waited for him to answer.

"Did something happen?" Elliot heard George say when he answered.

"No, everything is fine," Elliot said. "I was just calling you to tell you that we should take Eli out to eat since we didn't get to go to the zoo."

"That's a good idea. It'll cheer him up. How is he?" George asked.

"He's watching some television. Still a bit upset but he'll be fine," Elliot said.

"I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Elliot hung up the phone. Eli looked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Let's get you a bath," he said scooping up Eli.

"I took a bath yesterday," Eli complained.

"Well you're just going to have to take another bath. Don't you want to be clean for when we go out and surprise, Uncle George," Elliot asked.

Eli nodded and let Elliot carry him off to the bathroom.

* * *

George came through the door looking tired. Eli was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

"Uncle George," Eli said and he untangled himself from the blanket. He got off the couch and ran over to George.

George picked him up and hugged him. "Hey, little one. Why are you only in your underwear?"

"Because he wanted a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich but he wanted to wear his nice clothes and eat it," Elliot said. He was leaned against the wall looking at George and Eli.

George put Eli down and Eli went back to the couch and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"I made the reservations and we don't need to be there until seven," Elliot said.

"So that means we have close to three hours to kill," George said looking at his watch.

"I know a couple of ways to pass the time," Elliot said in a low voice.

"Eli is awake," George said and Elliot pulled George toward him.

"We have a lock on the doors and Boomerang is having a Looney Tunes marathon. He can reach his cup, the juice, and the graham crackers," the taller man said. He wanted George before they went out and then again when they came home but that was later.

George looked at Eli who had his eyes glued to the television. George then looked at the hungry look that Elliot was giving him. "We can take a shower together," he said softly and he ran his hand down Elliot's chest.

"That works," Elliot said pulling George to the bathroom.

George closed the bathroom door behind them and locked it. When he turned around, Elliot pressed him against the door and kissed him. He felt Elliot start to unbuttoned his shirt and he grabbed for Elliot's pants.

Elliot pulled away to finish unbuttoning the shirt. George moved away from the door and pulled his shirt off. Elliot turned on the shower. He checked the water to make sure that it was an okay temperature. He turned around and George was out of all his clothing. George walked past him and got into the shower.

Elliot took his shirt off and then his sweatpants and boxers followed.

He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around George. George leaned back against Elliot.

Elliot kissed George's neck and gripped the shorter man's cock.

"Hm, I missed you while you were gone," Elliot said against his neck.

"I was only gone for a little under two hours," George said and he gasped when Elliot ran his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"That's a long time."

Elliot turned George and pressed him against the wall. He reached for the lube on the soap rack.

George pushed his wet hair out of his face and turned his head to watch Elliot. Elliot spread the lube onto his fingers before leaning over to kiss George. It was awkward but they didn't care.

Elliot pressed a finger into George and he felt George tighten around him.

"Relax," Elliot whispered into George's ear.

George relaxed and moaned when Elliot pressed another finger into him. He loved feeling Elliot's fingers in him but he wanted more.

"Hurry up," George said growling.

This made Elliot smirk and grip George's hair. He pulled his hair and nipped at the shorter man's neck. "I'll be in you when I say so."

"If you don't, you won't be in me again for a long time," George threatened.

Elliot knew that George was serious and he couldn't have that. Seriously, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off the man for however long George wanted him to. He pressed in a third finger and George tightened around his fingers. Elliot stretched him more before he pulled them out.

He gripped his cock and pressed into George.

George pressed his head on the cool tiles of the wall at the feeling of Elliot filling him. He moaned and his eyes slipped closed, wishing that he could feel Elliot inside him all the time.

* * *

Eli walked into the bedroom and looked up at George who was fixing his belt. "Uncle George, I need help with my tie," the little boy said and George smiled at him.

"Okay, Eli," George said and he knelt down. He quickly tied the blue tie and straightened it. He smoothed it out and looked at it.

"Perfect," he said and Eli smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle George."

"You're welcome." George kissed Eli on the forehead. "Now go sit in the living room and wait for me and Daddy to be ready."

Eli nodded and left the room.

Elliot came into the bedroom and kissed George. "This was a good idea to cheer Eli up," George said pulling back and looking at Elliot.

"I knew it would cheer him up. He likes to eat and spend time with us so it was a good idea," Elliot said. In his mind he was giving himself a pat on the back. George was none the wiser.

"I'm going to find a nice tie and then we'll leave," Elliot said kissing George one more time.

"I'll go keep Eli company while you do that. I love you," George said before pulling away from Elliot.

"I love you too." Elliot waited until George was out of the room before he went to the closet and pulled out the small black box. He slipped it into his pocket and then pulled a tie from one of his suits.

He quickly put it on. Then he grabbed his car keys and wallet. George had the apartment keys and he kept a spare on his car keys.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and walked to the living room.

"Let's get out of here before we're late," Elliot said. Eli hopped off the couch and grabbed George's hand pulling him. George laughed and got off the couch.

They left the apartment with Eli latched to their hands, Elliot on the right and George on the left. Elliot started the car and George placed Eli in his car seat. George got into the car and looked at Elliot.

Elliot smiled at him before putting the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Eli hummed to the music from his Disney CD. It was the only way he passed time in the car besides falling asleep. He pulled at the car seat belt. He hated having to sit in it. He wanted to sit like his Daddy and Uncle George but Mommy told him that it was for his safety. He felt uncomfortable and not safe at all.

Eli looked out the window and then forward. He wondered when his Daddy was going to give Uncle George the ring. He wanted to call him Papa already. Eli smiled when the car stopped.

George got out of the car and opened the back door. Eli was happy when the seat belt came off. He pulled himself out of the seat and got out of the car. He grabbed onto George's hand. Elliot walked around the car and joined them on the sidewalk.

They walked until they were at the restaurant. Elliot remembered his nervousness when he and George went out for the first time. They went to this small restaurant and Elliot was able to relax. No one gave them weird looks and he didn't have to worry about feeling like he was being judged. It wasn't as family oriented as some other restaurants but they were pretty flexible.

They went in and were greeted. "We're under, Stabler," Elliot said and they were shown to seats and given two menus. There was a bit of buzz around the restaurant and it was a busier than Elliot remembered it ever being. Eli was given a booster seat and he sat up tall. Elliot chuckled at him and brushed his hair back.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Elliot asked.

Eli smiled at him. "I'm fine, Daddy," he said with a big smile.

Water was brought to the table. Eli's even had a straw which made him happy. George smiled softly at the way Eli lit up when he saw the straw. He loved being able to experience having a child even though Eli wasn't his but it felt like it.

He never thought that he would have children. It wasn't something he really thought about knowing that he wouldn't be having one in the traditional way. Also with his line of work he wasn't sure he wanted to raise a child knowing what was out there.

He felt eyes on him and he looked at Elliot who was looking at him.

Elliot looked away and looked at his menu. The taller man looked anxious and a bit nervous and George wondered why. It was probably nothing. He would ask after they finished dinner and went home.

"I'm going to have steak, Eli. Would you like to have that?" Elliot asked and Eli nodded.

George looked over the menu and decided on what he wanted. "Hello, my name is Annie and I'll be your server for tonight."

George smiled at the young lady.

"Have you decided on what you want to eat and drink?" She asked.

"Yes," George said, "I want the stuffed chicken cordon bleu."

Annie wrote and then looked at Elliot. "The ribeye for the both of us. Medium rare and well done. No garlic in the mash potatoes of the well done steak," Elliot said.

"Okay. What do you want to drink?"

"A lemonade and Pepsi," Elliot said. Normally he would get wine for him and George but with Eli there he didn't want to drink since he was the one driving.

"I'll have the raspberry ice-tea," George said.

Elliot looked at him. "You can have wine," he said.

George shook his head. "It's fine."

Annie took the menus and left.

Elliot smiled at George and they looked at Eli who was preoccupied with a napkin.

"What are you doing Eli?" George asked.

"Folding this napkin," he said.

"What are you folding it into?"

The little boy shrugged with a smile. "Just folding."

George smiled at him. "How about we go to the zoo next time you come stay with us," he asked.

Eli smiled and nodded. "That would be great," he said excitement in his voice.

Elliot smiled at George and stuck his hand in his pocket feeling the small black box. This was why he loved this man and was going to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted to give the ring to him now but he was going to wait until dessert. It felt a little cliché but he didn't care. It was Eli's idea to give George the ring tonight.

Annie came back to the table with their drinks. Eli took his straw out of his water and put it in his Pepsi.

"Eli, wait until your food comes," Elliot said.

Eli pouted but took the straw from the Pepsi and put it back into the water.

"What did you get called in for?" Elliot asked George.

"A girl was brought in for a suicide attempt. They needed someone to talk to her. The other doctor's had other patients to see so they paged me. I'm not sure why one of them didn't just postpone their appointment and talk to her but I don't know the severity of their patients mental states," George answered. He took a sip of his water.

Eli tugged on Elliot's jacket.

"Hm," Elliot said looking at Eli.

"When's the food coming?" Eli asked. He wanted his Pepsi.

Elliot smiled at him and ruffled Eli's hair. "Soon, buddy."

"Daddy!" Eli smoothed his hair back down and pouted.

Elliot chuckled at his son and helped him with his hair. George laughed at them.

They sat there together waiting for their food. They spoke and watched Eli become more impatient as time passed.

Eli was pouting and looking at his Pepsi longingly. Elliot sighed.

"You can have some but don't drink it all," he said and Eli smiled.

Eli grabbed his straw out of his water and put it into his soda. He leaned up and drank some of his soda.

Annie came to the table with there food. "Here is the chicken," she said placing the plate in front of George.

"And the two steaks." She placed the well done steak in front of Eli and the medium rare in front of Elliot.

"Is there anything else I can get you," the young lady asked with a smile.

"No thank you," Elliot said. He pulled Eli's plate over and started to cut the steak for him. Eli watched his father with interest.

Elliot pushed the plate back in front of Eli and Eli picked up his fork and started to eat. They ate in relative silence with Eli occasionally breaking it to ask a question.

Elliot looked up to check on Eli who was pushing his food around.

"You don't have to eat it all, Eli, if you're full. You can bring it home," Elliot said and Eli nodded.

Elliot was almost finished with his plate and so was George. Annie came back around to the table.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I would like his food wrapped up," Elliot said pushing Eli's hair away from his eyes.

"And the chocolate cheesecake for all three of us," he added and George gave him a look. Eli perked up when he heard chocolate.

Elliot knew that George loved chocolate and was fond of cheesecake. He knew that George didn't like to indulge in it too often since he probably would try over indulge.

The plate were cleared and Eli's food was wrapped up into a foil swan at the table. The excitement in Eli's eyes made George smile.

Annie brought their dessert out and Eli dug into his dessert. Elliot reached into his pocket and fiddled with the box. He looked at Eli and leaned over and whispered into his ear. George looked at them wondering what was going on.

Elliot sat up straight and looked at George.

"George," he said.

George looked at him a bit nervous wondering why both Stabler's were staring at him.

"You've been a really big part of my life for the past four years and also Eli's. It was Eli's idea to have dinner tonight to do something nice for you."

George looked at Eli who was grinning.

"I want it to be permanent. I want to be able to tell people that we belong to each other," Elliot said and he looked at Eli who got off his chair and went around the table to George. He stretched his arms out and George picked him up and Eli sat on his lap.

"I want you be my husband," Elliot said and Eli reached into his pocket. George saw the small black box and his eyes widened. Eli opened is and smiled up at George.

"Will you marry me?" Elliot asked.

"And will you be my Papa?" Eli asked.

George grinned and his eyes started to water.

"Yes," he said kissing Eli on the forehead before looking at Elliot. "Yes."

Elliot got up and leaned down to kiss George. He took the ring from the box and kneeled down. George pulled Eli against him to let Elliot get his left hand. Elliot slipped the ring on.

George touched it with his thumb feeling the cool metal and noticing the how foreign it felt on his hand. He leaned down and kissed Elliot.

Nearby tables started to clap and George flushed pink forgetting that they were in a public place. Eli got off George's lap and both Elliot and Eli went back to their seats. They finish desert and paid. Elliot walked out of the restaurant with George's hand in his and George holding Eli's hand.

* * *

George yawned and stretched. He was deliciously sore and he loved it. The covers of the bed shifted and George opened his eyes to see Eli sitting on the bed.

"Morning, Papa," Eli said with a smile. George smiled at the elated feeling he got every time he heard Eli call him Papa.

"Morning, little one," George said and sat up on the bed.

"Why?" Elliot mumbled.

George chuckled and he watched Elliot turn on the bed to face him.

"I'm going to start sleeping on the couch if this how I'm going to have to wake up," Elliot said sitting up, eyes still closed. They opened slowly and looked at George and Eli. "Morning."

George leaned over and kissed Elliot on the corner of his mouth. "You've said that before but you still sleep here."

Eli squeezed between them and looked up at them grinning. George smiled at Eli.

"Can we have waffles, Papa?"

"Yes we can have waffles. Go brush your teeth and get dressed," George said and Eli got off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Elliot leaned over and kissed George. He gripped George's left hand and smiled against his lips. "We're going to have to decide when we want get married. It's going to be small and we need to do it when we can get everyone together. Going to be hard but I'm sure we'll figure it out," Elliot said.

"I was thinking the same thing. We should get dressed and make Eli some breakfast or he'll come back and pout at us," George said.

They kissed one more time before getting out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to write a one-shot about the wedding and another two chapter story like this one where Eli is 10.


End file.
